A New Life for a Devil Forger
by fustercluckouttaluck
Summary: This is a story of a forgotten Devil Forgemaster, Daniel, a young man who was imprisoned for rebelling against Dracula. When Daniel began to lose hope of escaping, a strange man appeared in front of him and offered him a second chance to live his life. How will Daniel get used yo his new life? Especially if he's in a place that's swarming with demons. I suck at summaries. first fic
1. Chapter 1

A New Life

Chapter 1

 ** _Disclaimer: I don't own either Castlevania or Inuyasha_**

 **1476, Valachia**

 **Dracula's castle**

He was a fool to betray Dracula, a being superior in power compared to him. Yet Hector's words convinced him to turn on his former master. There, hanging on the chains of the dungeon walls was a young man who looked to be 16 years old. He had long hair that was dark blue and had soft gray eyes. He was wearing a dark green trench coat with a dark red vest underneath. He also wore long brown leather boots and two gauntlets shaped like dragon claws that were enchanted to withstand any attack. On the back of his coat he bore a symbol consisting of two serpent-like creature. In the middle of the crest was a picture of a crescent moon with two stars and three wings coming out of both sides the symbol, above the serpent's heads. This was the crest of a Devil Forgemaster. The young man name was Daniel, a rouge Devil Forgemaster.

"Maybe you should have followed Hector's path and fled from Dracula's castle instead of confronting Dracula by yourself." Spoke a polite British voice that came from the darkness within the dungeon.

"Who goes there?" Daniel spoke in a soft, hushed tone.

A man who was dressed in odd clothes with a top hat, blond long hair and mustache, appeared in front of Daniel. Daniel was surprised. How could he have gotten past the monsters residing inside the castle and the dungeon guards?

"Who are you? How did you get into the castle?" Daniel asked

"My name is Saint Germain and I am here to help you. Luckily my superiors allowed me to help you in your time of need." Saint Germain said with a kind smile on his face

"But why though? I shouldn't be allowed to live after the things I did and whom I did it for…" Daniel said as he lowered his head, remembering the time where he was ordered to slaughter a nearby village. This was shortly after Hector tried to convince Daniel to abandon Dracula.

"I know of what you talk about Daniel. You should not wallow down hear in this dungeon because you are a good person. You saw Dracula as a father because no one would bother to take you as their own son. You were an orphan… all alone and helpless, until you met him. You did not want to disappoint your adoptive father." Saint Germain spoke with a calming tone.

Daniel was shocked. This man, who he had only known for a few minutes, knew about him being an orphan.

"You should be free." Saint Germain continued "You deserved a second chance. That is why I am here, to help you leave this place and give you a second chance."

"Oh? And how will you get me out of these chains without the jailer's keys?" Daniel asked while raising an eyebrow.

"That will be easy, as will getting you somewhere far away. Far away from Dracula's grasp." Saint Germain said with a smile on his face.

"It doesn't matter how far I will get…Dracula will have means of finding me." Daniel spoke with a saddened tone, lowering his head.

"Actually, he will not. Dracula's end is very soon." Daniel's head shot straight up as he heard those words came from Saint Germain's mouth. How could this man know that Dracula would die soon? Surely no one has the power to send Dracula to his grave… do they?

"Just who are you?" Daniel questioned.

"I will explain when we get to our destination. But enough talk…" Saint Germain put his hand on Daniel's shoulder. "Let us depart." And in a golden flash, they both disappeared.

 **Feudal Japan**

In a golden flash of light, Daniel and Germain appeared in a forest. Daniel looked around him and noticed a tree bigger and older than the rest. Daniel then remembered something.

"You still haven't told me what you are" Daniel said as he turned to face Saint Germain.

"Ah yes. Alright Daniel, I guess I do owe you an explanation. I am a Traveler." The Man in the silk top hat said with a hint of pride on his face.

"A Traveler?" Daniel asked with a confused look on his face.

"Yes, a Traveler. Only half here and not allowed to speak the truth. I can only observe. But you were a special case. Though I can't say anymore, as it is a part of my _agreement_."

"I see…" Daniel spoke but his head shot up a looked towards a bush, narrowing his eyes. "I think were being watched. I heard the leaves in the bush being crushed and moved." Daniel continued watching the bush, daring something to come out and face them.

"Well, let us keep moving. I think there is a village around here.' Saint Germain said as he began to move forward. "Oh yes, I almost forgot. I wanted to give this to you" Saint Germain handed a sword with six blades branching from the main blade. What had surprised Daniel though was that a dark aura surrounded the sword.

"My sword… the seven bladed sword… I thought it was destroyed in the battle with Dracula." Daniel said as he looked in awe.

"Yes it was, but I rebuilt it. I also modified it with a Beelzebub's seal. Not only will it do more damage, but it is unbreakable and will sap energy from your foes when it comes in contact with them."

Daniel looked at Saint Germain with surprise. He did have a Beelzebub's seal but he always thought it was useless and couldn't be used to forge weapons. Daniel took the weapon from Germain's grasp and did some practice swings to get used to it. Although the blade had seven blades, it felt as light as a feather.

"Incredible…"Daniel said as he sheathed the sword.

"Now that that is out of the way, let us continue." Saint Germain began walking again but this time Daniel followed him.

After they left the area, a girl who looked 15 with long black hair appeared from the bush. She dressed like a schoolgirl with a backpack and bicycle. She was watching the entire conversation while she was heading towards the same village the two mysterious men were heading and decide to eavesdrop. While she was watching she noticed the strange symbol on the young man's back. The symbol looked interesting to her and she wondered what the symbol represented and whether or not these two men were friend or foe.

"I wonder who those two are." She thought out loud "The guy in the trench coat especially. He seemed kind of cute." She blushed a little at that last statement, then left towards the same village the two men left towards to.

Daniel and Saint Germain kept walking until they saw what looked like to be a hut… then multiple huts… then smoke rising from said huts… then fire.

"Well… I did not expect this." Saint Germain said while looking at the village. Daniel was also watching the village with an anime style sweat drop appearing behind his head. Eventually they both started heading towards the village to help out the villagers.

"Alright, let us help out the villagers escape the village and find the cause of this destruction." Daniel said with determination in his eyes. _'Ironic, I was taken from Valachia to escape danger but instead I find myself in a burning village.'_ Daniel thought.

Eventually an old women wearing what looked like a red and white kimono with an eye patch on her right eye **(A/N: or left eye if you're facing her)** came up to Daniel And Germain and began speaking to them, but Daniel could not understand her. Luckily Saint Germain could and noticed Daniel couldn't understand her. So he put his hand on Daniel's head and his hand began to glow. Once this ended, Daniel felt the same and the old woman stood there surprised before collecting herself again.

"What was that?" The old woman questioned. Daniel was taken aback for a second as he couldn't understand her a few moments ago but now it was like she was speaking fluent English.

"Sorry about that. I just made it so he could understand you better." The Man in the silk hat said. "My name is Saint Germain and this is my companion Daniel." He continued and motioned towards Daniel.

"Yes. We are here to help you and your village's time of need." Daniel said.

"Mmm… methinks you can be of help to us if ye have trained to use that sword of yours." The old woman said pointing towards Daniel's sword.

"Of course. Are there monsters that you need me to fight?" Daniel asked as he readied his sword.

"Yes. A demon is terrorizing the village, looking for fragments of the Shikon Jewel." The old woman said.

Shikon Jewel? What was that? Daniel was about to ask until he heard a roar and turned to see an ogre looking monster stomping around the village. _'Alright, I'll slay this beast first, then ask about this "Shikon Jewel" after.'_ Daniel thought to himself. He charged into battle, sword in hand while Saint Germain stayed behind to help the villagers. The demon eventually noticed Daniel running up to him with his sword in hand and began to attack. Daniel, thanks to the Sixth Sense Brooch he got when he served under Dracula, saw these moves coming and dodged them with ease. Daniel started to slash at the beast, drawing blood and small red orbs from the beast. The red orbs eventually entered Daniel's body, giving him more energy.

' _Hmm… I guess I could use this opportunity to exercise my powers…'_ Daniel thought as he began to concentrate his power.

"Come forth!" He exclaimed as a bright light glowed beside him until it was eventually replaced with what looked like a skeleton wearing green samurai armor with arrows embedded in it. It also had an unusual pink gem where its abdomen would be.

"Glow soul!" Daniel said as the skeletal figure pulled out a bloody katana and wisps started to appear around him and started to charge at the demon. The beast, who watched this all happened, was caught off guard by what happened. Did a human just summon a demon and then command it to fight? The demon couldn't react being in shock and let the wisps hit it, knocking him to the ground. The wisps continued to strike the beast, not allowing it to get back up. Now seeing his opportunity to end it, Daniel charged towards the demon pierced the demon's chest with his sword. The demon cried out in pain as bloodbegan to pour out slowly through the pierce wound on its back. After a few seconds, the demon began to disintegrate into a black mush before disappearing completely, leaving behind a small pink shard.

The people, who were previously screaming and running around, were now staring in awe as the young man took down a demon without breaking a sweat. Who was he? What was that thing beside him? Was it a demon? Did this man have control over demons?

"Rasetz, return." Daniel called out extending his hand out as the skeletal creature transformed into a wisp and went into its master's palm. Before Daniel went to go look for Saint Germain, he noticed the small shard where the demon laid before it disappeared. _'A jewel shard? Why was this monster carrying a jewel shard? Is this a fragment of the jewel that the old woman mentioned?'_ Daniel kneeled down and picked up the jewel shard which he began to study. As he was he felt someone's presence behind him and turned around to see a group of people behind him. Two of them were young men, with one wearing a blue kimono like outfit with a staff and a bandaged hand with rosary beads wrapped around him. The other was wearing a red kimono like outfit and had long silver hair and what looked like dog ears on his head and had a katana. The other two were young women, one who was dressed like a schoolgirl and the other had a giant boomerang. There was also a cat like creature and a small boy who had tail and had reddish/orange hair. The young man in red pulled out his sword which somehow turned bigger than it originally was, much to Daniel's surprise. The young man in red readied his sword and spoke.

"Who are you?"

Daniel slightly bowed and answered.

"My name is Daniel."

 **Author's Note**

 **Hello to everyone who happened to stumble across this fic. My name is Angel (Or as my username says Fustercluck) and this is my first fanfic ever. I've been thinking about this ever since I started to play Castlevania: Curse of Darkness (which is where the concept of Devil Forging was introduced) and when I started to watch Inuyasha. Though I stopped watching it when school decided to eat up my spare time. So I'm sorry if some characters were OOC as I seem to have forgotten a bit of knowledge on Inuyasha. Also, since this is my first fanfic ever I don't really write a lot of stories. It would be helpful if I could get some constructive criticism to help me when I write this story (Though no flames please). Lastly, I was thinking about pairing someone with my OC Daniel. Let me know who you want to see Daniel paired with (or if you want him to be paired with someone at all). Well, that's all I have to say. Please read and rate and leave comments on what you think (but no flames please).**

 **-Angel**


	2. Chapter 2

A New Life

Chapter 2

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own Castlevania or Inuyasha. All I own is my OC Daniel.**_

"Normal Speech"

' _Thoughts'_

What happened to Lady Kaede's village while they were away? First, Inuyasha runs off to find Kagome because he was getting impatient. Next, the group run into a demon who wants their jewel shards. Finally, Inuyasha smells smoke coming from Lady Kaede's village and the group go into a full on sprint towards the village. When they arrived, they witnessed a young man who looked around the same age as all of them (minus Shippo) charging towards the demon with a very odd looking sword. Sango, Miroku, Inuyasha, and Shippo didn't know who this guy was but Kagome instantly recognized him as he was in the woods talking to the other oddly dressed man. Thinking that this guy had a death wish, Inuyasha was ready to pull out Tetsusaiga but stopped when he saw the guy dodged the demon's attack. The rest of the group also watched in awe as the mystery person gracefully dodged all of the demon's attacks and eventually the young man started to attack the monster. This guy was no pushover, he attacked with precision and seemed to be on both a defensive state and offensive state at the same time. Heck, this guy could even give Inuyasha a run for his money.

But it wasn't over yet. The group of jewel shard hunters suddenly heard the young man shout something and a bright light appeared right beside him and was quickly replaced with a skeleton wearing samurai armor with multiple arrows embedded in its body and a giant pink gem where his abdomen should be. Kagome, Sango, Miroku, Shippo, and even Inuyasha were doing impersonations of a cod fish at this point as this guy had suddenly summoned a FREAKING DEMON to fight for him. Once they collected themselves the fight was already over. Many of the villagers were staring at this mystery figure. The group began to worry. Who or What was this guy? He shows up out of nowhere and takes down a demon. Not to mention the fact that he has the ability to summon demons as well. Is this guy friend or foe? They notice the guy walking towards a jewel shard the monster left behind and picked it up. So was this guy after the jewel shards too? What was he planning to do with them? Inuyasha was the first on to approach the mystery person then the rest followed. It seems as though the mystery person felt them approaching and started to turn to face them.

"Hello." The mystery figure spoke.

"Who are you?" Inuyasha growled, getting straight to the point.

"Hmph, not one for introductions I see… very well, I am Daniel." The newly named Daniel spoke in an almost teasing and calm tone. Though this didn't sit well with Inuyasha. He didn't like this guy's tone. Then Inuyasha did something that Daniel didn't expect… he started to sniff Daniel. Daniel was taken aback as this guy just started to sniff him for no reason.

"You don't smell like a demon, but you don't smell completely human either. What are you?" Inuyasha said while grabbing on to Daniel's vest.

Daniel didn't know how to respond. This guy could tell that he wasn't completely human just by sniffing him? "Uhh…" was his response as his mind just zoned out by what happened. Things couldn't be queerer than this….

"SIT BOY!"

Never mind….

As those words were spoken Daniel witnessed Inuyasha's necklace glow before Inuyasha got a face full of dirt. At this point Daniel was just checked out. He faced off against a monster (which to him wasn't bizarre), got a jewel shards, had someone sniff him, and witnessed said person eat dirt because of a glowing necklace and the phrase "sit boy".

"I'm sorry about Inuyasha." He heard as a girl who looked about a year younger came walking up to him. Though what stood out about this girl were the clothes she was wearing. To a modern day person she was wearing a schoolgirl outfit, but to Daniel, her clothing was completely foreign. It even didn't look like she was from here either.

"My name is Kagome" the young girl said as she extended her hand." I think you said your name was Daniel, right? That's an unusual name." she continued.

"Yes. Yes my name is Daniel." Daniel replied as he took Kagome's hand. He rarely saw women because he was never allowed to go outside of the castle, with the only exceptions being on duties that Dracula would give him, but even that was rare. Though Kagome, she was the most beautiful girl that Daniel had laid eyes on, granted he hasn't seen a lot of women.

"It's nice to meet you Daniel. Over there is Sango, Miroku, Shippo and Kirara." Kagome said as she pointed to the other people plus the cat that was with them. As he looked over he saw the young man in blue robes, the newly named Miroku, approaching them.

"You were amazing when fighting that monster earlier. Your skills in combat are most impressive." Miroku said

"I have to agree with Miroku, you really are an excellent fighter. Are you a demon hunter? By the way, my name is Sango" Sango asked.

"Oh thank you Sango. No I am not a hunter. I've just done a lot of practicing and I have plenty of combat experience. I was even a general at one point." Daniel replied. The others looked at him in surprise. He was a general at his age?

"Wow, you were a general? You could be even stronger than Inuyasha! I'm Shippo by the way." Shippo was about to extend his hand but felt Inuyasha hit him on the back of his head. He groaned in pain as he held his head.

"So Daniel, where are you from?" Kagome asked. Daniel was about to respond but heard a familiar voice from behind him.

"Ah, I found you." Daniel turned to see Saint Germain and the old woman from before with him." My apologies if I wasn't helping you with the monster. I figured you already had it won." He continued.

"No need to apologize Germain. You were right. That was just what I needed to exercise my powers." Daniel said with a smile on his face.

"Let us go back to my hut. It is getting late." The old woman, who Daniel would eventually know as Kaede, said pointing at the horizon. It was indeed getting late.

"Yes, I agree. Perhaps we can get to know our new friend a little better at your hut Lady Kaede." Miroku said and after that, the group began to depart to Kaede's hut. Once they got there, everyone was inside except for Daniel and Saint Germain. Saint Germain wanted to talk to Daniel about something important.

"Daniel, I am needed elsewhere for now. I will be leaving you in the care of these people while I am away." Saint Germain said in a calm yet sad tone.

"What? Why?" Daniel asked.

"It is your former comrade and friend Hector. I feel he is about to walk a path of darkness soon, and I must stop him. If I don't, he could become the vessel for Count Dracula's reawakening." Saint Germain said. Daniel was shocked. Dracula would not only die, but would revive as well? And using his friend, whom he considered a brother, as a vessel.

"I understand." Daniel said

"Do not worry Daniel. I will occasionally come to visit. But this is where your new life begins." Saint Germain put a hand on Daniel's shoulder. " _ **Walk the path that is meant for you, for you are no longer alone.**_ " Daniel simply nodded. Those words hit him deep as they spoke truth to him.

"Very well, I must be off." Saint Germain said as he backed up. "Good-bye." And with a tip of his hat, Saint Germain disappeared in a flash of golden light. After that, Daniel entered the hut and sat down with the others, who were eating soup.

"Daniel." Kagome called out to him. Daniel stopped eating his soup and looked up at Kagome.

"Yes?" Daniel replied.

"Why don't you tell us about yourself?" Kagome said as Daniel now felt all eyes on him.

"Oh, well...Um..." Daniel hesitated as he was never asked about his personal life before. He didn't know where to star. Eventually he started to his childhood. He explained that he was the son of an adulteress and that his mother eventually died when he was seven years old. He kept asking people if they wanted to take them in, but being the son of an adulteress he was swiftly rejected because of the villagers religious beliefs. Even the orphanage didn't want him and kids would occasionally pick on him for who his mother was. Eventually he got tired of the bullying and decided to run away.

To say that everyone (minus Inuyasha) was shocked would be an understatement. Kagome and Sango looked like they were on the verge of tears from hearing about the torment that Daniel experienced. Shippo was barely holding back any tears and Miroku and Lady Kaede had their heads down, wondering how any human being (or beings in this matter) could act so cruel.

"I ran off into the woods." Daniel continued. "I didn't care about anything anymore. My mind and heart was just filled with sadness and misery and I thought my existence was insignificant." Daniel paused for a moment, shuddering.

"And that is how I met… _Him_." Daniel croaked out that last part. Everyone who was listening collected themselves and stared at Daniel with confused expressions.

"And who's _He_?" Inuyasha spoke rudely. If looks could kill, Inuyasha would have been killed five times over as everyone who was present glared at him. Kagome looked like she was about to say "sit" but luckily Daniel decided to intervene.

"No, it's alright. I am telling you about my past, am I not? So this would have come up sooner or later." Daniel spoke as he saw all eyes on him again. Daniel took a deep breath and proceeded to speak.

"He was a man dressed in all black with a black cape that was red on the inside. He looked to be a middle aged man who had pale, almost gray looking skin. He had long gray hair and had a gray mustache and light beard. But what stuck out the most were his eyes. They were red and almost looked like they were glowing. From what he was wearing, I thought this man was some sort of royal. He looked at me and asked why I was in the woods all by myself. I told him about everything that happened and he had a look of disgust on his face and muttered under his breath 'Filthy humans'. I was going to ask what he meant but he asked for my name. I introduced myself and he asked me if I wanted to come with him and live in his castle. I agreed as I longed for a family. I finally asked him his name. His name was Vlad Tepes, also known as Count Dracula."

"Count Dracula? But he's just a made up character isn't he?" Kagome asked as she was confused. She heard of the Vampire of legend, but it was just folklore in her time. Could he have been real though?

"Who is this Count Dracula Kagome?" Miroku asked.

"In my time, Dracula is nothing but folklore. He was said to a creature called a vampire. A creature that was said to be immortal and could only live by drinking the blood of the living. Dracula was not only a vampire, but he was the strongest vampire because of his many powers, like transforming into a bat, wolf and fog. As well as necromancy and he can even control the weather." Kagome explained.

"Woah! This guy sounds strong! He could even be stronger than Naraku." Shippo said.

"Indeed." Miroku said

"Hold on a minute Kagome, why did you say "your time"?" Daniel asked.

"Oh yeah. I'm not from this time. I'm from the future. I can only come here through an old well." Kagome explained.

"Interesting…" Daniel responded.

"So you let a monster take you in?" Sango asked narrowing her eyes slightly.

"Yes. Dracula was the only one who would take me in. Eventually he became a father figure to me. He educated me and taught me how to defend myself and craft weapons and armor. That's how I created these." Daniel showed the group his dragon gauntlets. "These gauntlets were enchanted so that they can withstand any attack. I also created my blade. Though it wasn't enchanted until recently. I broke it in battle, but that odd man that was with us repaired it and enchanted it." Daniel looked over to Inuyasha and said "You said that I didn't smell completely human, correct? Well it's because I'm… tainted in a way."

"What do you mean "tainted"?" Kagome asked.

"It has to do with how I got my powers. I am trained in a forbidden art called Devil Forging." Daniel got up and turned around. "That's what this crest on my back represents. I am a Devil Forgemaster. I am infused with Dracula's magic and it allows me to create and summon creatures called Innocent Devils. They don't attack unless their master is hurt or unless told to." Daniel said as he sat down again.

"So you can create demons?" Sango asked feeling uneasy. Daniel merely nodded in response.

"Anyways, during my time in the castle, I got to know two other people who had the same powers as me, Hector and Isaac. I didn't really get along with Isaac that much, but Hector was like an older brother. Over the years, I became an expert at sword fighting and Isaac and Hector became generals of Dracula's army. One day, Hector was tasked to deal with a vampire hunter. But before he left, he told me he was planning to run away. I was shocked to say the least. I asked him why and he told me that even though humans may be bad, they don't deserved to be slaughtered." Daniel stopped for a moment and took in some air before continuing.

"I was confused and asked him what he meant. He told me that Dracula was a murderer. That he was slaughtering humans so that he could "cleanse the world". I was angry at Hector because I refused to believe that a man who would be so kind enough to give me a home in my time of need, and became a father to me, was actually someone who killed humans in cold blood. I was about to scold Hector for thinking such things, but I was summoned by Lord Dracula for a mission. I was sent to a town named Cordova with a portion of Dracula's army. We were tasked to bring the town under Dracula's rule and eliminate anyone who defied. After a while of fighting through the town's defenses we pillaged the town and fought the residents who fought back. But one house made me reconsider things…" Daniel tried to hold back the tears as he told his story. Kagome was the only who noticed and felt sympathy.

"We were almost done… I entered a home and killed the man who was trying to fight back. But before I could leave I heard a baby crying. I turned to see a woman with a baby in her arms. She was in tears and had a look of fear and sadness. I then felt something that I didn't feel since I was a little boy… Sadness… I felt regret for killing an innocent man, and one with a wife and child no less. I then remembered what Hector said and I realized why he left. I hid the mother and child and left for Dracula's castle to confront the Dark Lord. I didn't even speak when I got there. I just swung at him blindly out of rage for what he made me do. But my efforts were in vain as he quickly over powered me and imprisoned me. Then Saint Germain found me and brought me here, and now here we are." Daniel finished with tears streaming down his face.

No one could speak after that. They were all in shock at what they were just told. Daniel had actually killed someone before. An innocent human being, but he didn't know that. It was as if he was just a zombie, doing whatever his master commanded him to do. Daniel decided to speak up

"I understand if you don't want me around. After hearing what I did, I would not want me around either." Daniel said as he wiped the tears from his face.

"No child. Ye did not know what you were doing. Ye was just following the Dark Lords orders because he was a father to ye." Kaede said.

"Yeah. You're welcome to stay with us." Kagome said with a warm smile.

"Thank you…"Daniel said looking into Kagome's eyes.

The two kept looking at each other until an awkward cough caught their attention. Causing them to both look away and blush in embarrassment.

"Well, I believe it's time to rest" Miroku said. Everyone nodded in agreement and got ready to sleep.

Everyone was asleep except for Daniel who was outside looking towards the moon.

"I'm sorry Hector. I should have believed you." Daniel said in a low, hushed tone. He remained outside until he felt drowsy, looking at the night sky. Wondering what would have happened if he believed Hector and fled.

 **A/N: Here's chapter two. I will be putting up a poll on my account** **for pairings for this story. But other than that, nothing new.**

 **Please make sure to review, favourite, and rate (if that is a thing :/) as it really helps me a lot with writing this story.**

 **See you next time.**

 **-Angel**


	3. Chapter 3

A New Life

Chapter 3

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own either Castlevania or Inuyasha. Though I can always dream…**_

"Talking"

" _Thoughts"_

" **Otherworldly/Demonic"**

Sleep finally got to Daniel after about an hour of being awake. Though this didn't last long as he woke up once again. He checked outside and saw that the sun was beginning to rise and checked if anyone else was awake. He saw that everyone else was sound asleep except for one.

Inuyasha.

He wasn't with the others inside the hut, though Daniel paid no mind to it. He probably thought Inuyasha wandered off somewhere and figured that he wanted to be alone. Daniel put on all his gear and went outside. He was greeted with the smell of fresh air and a light morning breeze. This was actually new to Daniel. He was always stuck inside of the castle as Dracula never wanted him to go outside. Why this was Daniel didn't know, but it felt great to be outside. He also enjoyed the nice smell of fresh air and the slight breeze. Dracula's land was always dead and smelled like decay. The sun never shined and there was no life. No animals would dare tread on the land and plants would wilt and eventually died. Daniel started to stretch his muscles and took a deep breath.

"Let's see if I can still do this." Daniel said as he reached into his pocket. He pulled out a small, egg like object. It was purple with gold linings and dark purple wing-like markings. It also had what looked like a green eye in the middle of the egg.

"The last step for becoming an official Devil Forgemaster. Glad Hector gave this to me before he left." He set the egg on a nearby stone and sat down in front of it, extending his arm in front of him.

" **Heed my words, O great powers of darkness! Release to me one of the tortured souls! Let me infuse him with my life force and awaken him to the world of the living! Immaculate being… Appear before me now!"** As Daniel recited those words his hands began to glow with a bluish-white light before engulfing the strange egg with the same light. Once the ritual was finished, a small red imp appeared, complete with a pitchfork too. Though its legs were replaced with pink gens.

"It's… complete…" Daniel huffed. The ritual had left him winded as it required him to use all of his power. "Hector… made this…look…much easier…" after regaining his breath, he stood up and the small imp was instantly beside him.

"Hm. I thought you would be much more difficult to control. Well I guess I should name you." Daniel said as he looked at his new companion. "How about… Diablos?" Daniel asked. The imp simply nodded in response. The imp's attention then turned towards the bushes as it heard some leaves rustling. Diablos prepared his pitchfork and Daniel drew his sword, prepared to face whatever came out of the bush.

"Who's there?"

* * *

Sango woke up, noticing that Inuyasha was gone but this didn't bother her. What did strike her as odd, however, was Daniel missing from the hut. She knew Inuyasha was an early bird, but she would never had pegged Daniel as one. Sango put on her gear and left the hut to look for Daniel, leaving Kirara at the hut. She eventually heard a voice nearby and hid in a nearby bush. Peeking out from the bush, she saw Daniel preforming a strange ritual with what looked like an egg of some sort. After a while a blinding light appeared and engulfed the egg and a small imp demon appeared. Sango just watched in awe as Daniel put his powers to work. Sure, she had seen one of his demons, but she never actually saw how they were summoned. It appeared that she was a little bit too interested as she accidentally stepped on a couple of dry leaves, making a crunch noise underneath her feet. She panicked and moved around, making the bush rustle.

"Who's there?" She heard Daniel call out. She decided to come out since there was now point in hiding anymore. She stood up and faced Daniel. Daniel was surprised to see her up so early in the morning. He then sheathed his sword and called his little demon back.

"Good morning Sango. I didn't expect you to be up so-"

"What was that?" Sango interrupted Daniel.

"That was the Devil Forging ritual. It's how I make all of my "demons" as you would call them." Daniel said

"I see." Sango said.

"Well… I guess we should get going. The others would probably begin to worry if they found out we were gone." Daniel said.

"Yeah we probably should." Sango said as she and Daniel began to walk back to the hut. Once when they were back, they were greeted by Kagome.

"Hey Daniel and Sango. Where were you guys?" Kagome asked.

"I was doing a Devil Forging ritual, and Sango just happened to be in the same area as me." Daniel explained. Kagome seemed surprised and saddened that she missed the opportunity to see Daniel use his powers. Daniel. He was so brave. So Handsome. So-

' _Wait. What am I thinking? I can't possibly like Daniel….that way…could I?'_ Kagome thought as a bit of red crept onto her face. This went unnoticed by everybody, well, almost everybody.

"Hey Kagome, something wrong? You seem to be blushing a bit." Daniel said, making Kagome blush even harder.

"U-u-um n-no D-Daniel. Everything's f-fine" Kagome said nervously. This didn't go unnoticed by Daniel either.

' _I wonder what's got her all nervous. Although she does look cute like this… wait… what?'_ Daniel was confused. This new emotion he was felling was completely foreign to him. All his life he's only known sadness, hate and fear. Happiness was never really a big part of his life. It was rare for him to feel happiness. But this new emotion, it felt odd. It wasn't a bad odd, but rather a good odd. He felt his heart thumping which only confused him more and he felt some crimson stain his cheeks.

' _My heart? Why is my heart pumping? I not fighting nor am I tired. Is it thumping naturally? Is this what Lord Dracula felt long ago?'_ Daniel thought back to his old master/father. Dracula had told him once that sympathy and love were merely weaknesses. They did nothing but weigh you down. Daniel had asked if he felt love before, to which Dracula responded "A long time ago, but not anymore."

' _Love… is this what I'm feeling? Do I love Kagome? Fa- I mean Dracula did tell me that love is dangerous. Should I let this new emotion take me over?'_ Daniel felt conflicted. Should he welcome this new emotion or abandon it completely. He already saw what love did to Dracula, but it felt right and too good to let go. He decided to leave it be for now, and make sure if Kagome was really the one he loved.

Time seemed to continue for the two teens as they heard Inuyasha call out Kagome's name. They were alone together and everybody stared at them. The two teens blushed in embarrassment as they realized that they were standing close together. Inuyasha felt a twinge of jealousy but quickly brushed it aside so that it wouldn't show.

"What's going on? Why are Kagome and Daniel red in the face?" Shippo asked curiously but then quickly realized why they were blushing.

"Well Inuyasha, looks like you got some competition." Miroku said while smiling

"Shut up monk." Inuyasha growled

Eventually, the group plus Daniel left Kaede's village in search for more jewel shards. Since Daniel had nowhere else to go or do, Kagome decided to bring him along which the group agreed (though Inuyasha begrudgingly agreed). Daniel felt happy for the first time in years. He was finally accepted and felt that his past was behind him.

That wasn't entirely true though.

* * *

In a place unknown, a figure that looked like a white baboon was sitting in the darkness. He had sent a demon to Kaede's village to claim any Shikon jewel shards that were in the village. What he didn't expect however was a young boy with a foreign crest on his back to appear out of nowhere and destroy his demon. He was also intrigued that this boy had the ability to create demons and order then to fight. The figure knew that if he could somehow persuade the boy to join him, he would be unstoppable.

"Yes…" the figure said "He will be of use to me."

* * *

Back in Valachia, in an abandoned castle, a red headed man was mourning over the death of his master. He was wearing long leather boots, leather pants and leather purple gloves. His armor (if you would call it that) were only remains of his old armor, tattered and ruined.

"Damn Belmont. He only defeated Lord Dracula by a fluke. The only reason he lost was because of those traitorous bastards! They deserve death for deserting our master." He growled

"Maybe we can get revenge Isaac..." an eerie, high pitched and distorted voice called out behind him. The now named Isaac turned around to see a figure in a dark purple cloak appeared behind him. He was wielding a large scythe that gave off and aura of death and his head was just a skull.

"Death. What do you want?" Isaac said. Unsure why Death would come to him.

"I am merely here to tell you that you can have your revenge on the other two Devil Forgers." Death said

"I'm listening…" Isaac said now intrigued.

 **A/N: Well, here's chapter 3. I decided to abandon the poll and just pair Kagome and Daniel together. I am also going to incorporate the Curse of Darkness storyline, either with Daniel and Hector teaming up against Isaac because they want revenge, Daniel trying to stop Hector from taking his revenge (like how Saint Germain** **does in the CoD story) or if** **it should just be Daniel trying to hunt down Isaac. In other news, I may be doing another crossover. This time it may be Castlevania and** **Justice League, RWBY, or Rosario Vampire. I've been getting into those two but I would still need to watch more before I can actually write. So don't expect those stories to be uploaded anytime soon. But enough of my rambling. Please make sure to favourite** **, follow and review. Constructive criticism is always welcome but no flames because I'm afraid of fire** **.**

 **Angel**

 **P.S: sorry for sporadic updates, exams are happening and I've just been hitting the books a lot.**


End file.
